


in uniforms

by SoloChaos



Series: go go go (one of us) [4]
Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloChaos/pseuds/SoloChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part IV</p>
            </blockquote>





	in uniforms

They're three dates into their relationship when Tyler mentions something about going to his own apartment after their date.

Josh smiles nervously and hesitantly agrees.

As it turns out, much to Josh's relief, three dates does not in fact mean required sex. Instead, for them at least, it means sitting on the sofa in Tyler's living room and watching reruns of sitcoms while eating ice cream from the carton.

So Josh invites Tyler to his house after their fourth date.

"Oh," Tyler says when Josh parks the car on his driveway.

"Not what you were expecting, I'm sure," Josh says a little dryly. Maybe Tyler will finally let him pay for his own dinner now.

"Uh, no. It was not," Tyler admits. His face brightens. "You have a pool!"

"Yeah," Josh says, looking at the water a little longingly. The fabric from his turtleneck is starting to itch, and he'd like some water on his skin.

He turns back to Tyler, who's watching him carefully.

"Do you have suit I could borrow?" he asks.

Josh can barely contain his happiness as he drags Tyler into his house and throws a collection of swimsuits at him.

Tyler laughs as he paws through the various assortments of swimsuits before pulling out a multicolored pair.

"Bathroom's that way," Josh says, pointing as he steps into his bedroom.

Tyler's standing in front of Josh's bedroom door when he steps out in his blue swim shorts and black swim shirt. He immediately looks up, and his face falls just slightly.

"What's wrong?" Josh asks.

"Nothing," Tyler says, blushing.

"Seriously, what's wrong?" Josh says, and Tyler's face goes even redder.

"I was hoping I'd see you shirtless," he mumbles, and Josh laughs.

"No, sorry," he says before grabbing Tyler's arm and tugging him outside.

Josh immediately dives into the cool water, and breathes a sigh of relief as he feels the water rush over his body. He feels Tyler step into the pool somewhere to his right and with his eyes still closed, he swims up and grabs Tyler's leg.

He hears Tyler laugh as he topples over Josh and into the water. Josh swims underneath him and pushes him up.

"Did you even breathe since you got in?" Tyler asks as they both tread water. Josh opens his mouth to say yes, of course he's been breathing, but he realizes that there's no good explanation.

"I have really good lungs," he offers.

"Cool," Tyler nods. "So it would be okay if I did this?"

Tyler's suddenly surging forward and pressing his lips to Josh's, and they both slip back underwater.

Their first kiss doesn't last very long, as Tyler can't breathe underwater, but Josh still feels his heart attempt to thump itself right out of his chest.

"Yeah," Josh says once they're back above the surface of the water. "Yeah, that's definitely okay."

Tyler grins and licks the water off his lips. "Hey, it's saltwater," he says in surprise.

"Yup," Josh says, sinking just a little bit so his neck is back underwater. "More natural."

"Does anyone else live here?" Tyler asks, looking back at the house. "A roommate?"

Josh shakes his head. "Nope, it's just me."

Tyler grins at him rather suggestively. "Well, I know where we're going to be able to make as much noise as we want, then," he says, moving his hips closer to Josh's.

Josh half-laughs nervously. "Y-yeah, I guess so," he stammers.

Tyler pulls back with a frown. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, yeah, of course," Josh says. "I'm fine."

"Oh my gosh, are you asexual?" Tyler says, pulling his hips back. "Which is fine, by the way, of course. I'm so sorry for coming onto you like that if you are though-"

"I'm not, I'm not," Josh interrupts. He chuckles a little. "Believe me, I'm not." He sighs, leaning back against the side of the pool. "I've just haven't had the best experiences with... that."

"Oh. _Oh."_ And the pity is back in Tyler's eyes, the kind of look Tyler would give him when he thought Josh was living in some kind of destitute squalor or something. "Oh man, I'm so sorry."

"Oh, no, it wasn't like that," Josh rushes to say. "It really wasn't like that."

"I'm still so sorry," Tyler says, looking sympathetic.

Josh leans in and kisses him chastely.

"Time," he says. "Time, and you have to get used to a few things about me, okay?"

"I can wait," Tyler promises. "I'm sure I'll get used to whatever it is, too."

Josh kisses him again and prays it's true.

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you think is happening because I really want to know what you think


End file.
